


Ripples

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: During a bad storm, Ouma is nowhere to be found in their dormitory. Fearing for his health and safety, Kiibo dons his favorite raincoat and sets off to find him.





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months now and because of some weird joke played on me by the cosmos, it also took me months to finish this work. In any case, I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic! Even if it's a little too long for a one-shot ^^;

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

No matter how careful he walked, every step he took created splashes that disturbed the large ripples on the pathway if only for a split second. He was grateful for the fact that he was created waterproof, considering his umbrella wasn’t exactly doing a proper job of keeping him as dry as he hoped.

Kiibo sighed inwardly. The weather truly was fickle. Just this morning, they were blessed with a nice and sunny weather, only for a sudden typhoon to take everyone by surprise come afternoon. He felt a little bad earlier considering he saw Toujou hanging the laundry just before the heavy downpour started. He would have assisted her in carrying the laundry back inside the dormitory, but there was something else he needed to do.

He needed to find Ouma.

Ever since the weather started turning bad, he couldn’t find the supreme leader anywhere. Not the library, not the kitchen, not his room, and not even in his ‘evil secret lair.’ The only other possibility left is that his classmate went out despite the horrible weather doing who-knows-what. He already patrolled the entire school grounds without much luck, so his best bet right now was Ouma’s favorite park which was fortunately located not too far from Hope’s Peak.

Kiibo was finally able to relax upon seeing his friend’s familiar mop of dark hair as soon as he entered the park. Ouma was occupying a swing, he looked calm despite being thoroughly soaked under the rain as he gave the swing an idle push.

“So this is where you were,” Kiibo heaved out a relieved sigh.

Ouma's head perked up at the sound of the robot’s voice...or maybe it was the fact that he was no longer getting pelted by the rain that clued him in that he wasn’t alone in the park anymore. It was raining too hard, and his friend did have a rather soft voice, so it’s not strange for his voice to get easily masked by the rain.

“Oh? Fancy seeing you here, Kiiboy,” Ouma huffed a laugh.

The robot frowned at his words, “Don’t give me that. I’ve been looking all over for you! What are you doing out here in the rain?”

Ouma shook his head, “I guess you can't understand since you're just a robot--"

“Hey!”

“--But sometimes us humans like to do things we don't usually do, you know?” The raven haired teen continued, already used to his friend's outbursts. “...Also, I didn’t shower yet, and since I was already outside by the time it started pouring, I thought ‘why not’?”

“You’ll get sick that way,” Kiibo huffed. “Come on, let’s go back to the dorms. You can take a proper shower there.”

Ouma stopped swinging and pressed a finger against his chin, seemingly deep in thought. “Hmmm…maybe later. I like it here.”

“Ouma-kun…”

“Kiibo,” the supreme leader got up from his place on the swing. And with a swing of his arm, he snatched the umbrella and tossed it away.

“W-wha-?! What did you do that for?!” Ouma didn’t respond to his outburst, preferring instead to dust his hands of imaginary dirt before resting a hand on his waist.

“Stop being a such a big robo-baby. You’re waterproof, aren’t you?” huffed Ouma.

“Urk…! That may be true, however--!” Kiibo straightened his posture as soon as the shorter teen’s hand made contact with his shoulder with a wet and gentle smack.

“I guess I’ll have to teach you another thing or two about human behavior, Kiiboy,” tutted Ouma. “I don’t usually go around handing out freebies like this, so listen close.”

Now _that_ got the android’s intention. What could the supreme leader possibly have in store for him? While Kiibo’s learned quite a lot about humans thanks to his diligent research work as well as his occasional people-watching...he’s actually learned quite a lot about the human behavior from the shorter teen thanks to his rather unorthodox behavior. Not that he’d ever tell Ouma that--his ego was already as tall as ten Burj Khalifas stacked on top of each other. He’ll probably get teased for it too, if ever he would get around admitting that fact to the dark haired Ultimate.

“I said listen close!” Ouma hissed as he gave Kiibo’s nose a flick.

“Gwah!”

“I gave you a simple instruction, just how hard is it to follow?” frowned Ouma. “Information coming from yours truly is priceless, you know! Be more grateful!”

“M-my apologies…” Kiibo rubbed at his nose gently. “I was simply...wondering about the reason why you’re suddenly handing out information freely. As you said earlier, you’re not exactly forthcoming whenever people ask you questions.”

“Weren’t you listening to me earlier?” Ouma tilted his head, brows furrowed. “I just felt like doing something I don’t usually do. You just happened to drop by right when I was feeling generous, so consider yourself lucky!”

“I _was_ listening. However, I don’t see why we can’t have this same conversation back in Hope’s Peak. You know, where it’s considerably warmer and drier than out here under the pouring rain,” Kiibo crossed his arms and lifted a skeptical brow.

“Being out in the rain is part of my explanation! On-the-field experience!” Ouma huffed. “Why are _you_ so adamant about staying dry anyway? It’s not like _you_ of all people could _possibly_ get sick!”

Already sensing the supreme leader’s spiking irritation, Kiibo decided to play along this time. Besides, Ouma’s statement had piqued his curiosity, it would be a shame if he were to suddenly lose interest considering how fickle he is. Very much like the weather today.

“Okay,” he started. “I suppose we can afford to stay here for a little while longer, since the rain is paramount to your explanation. But only on two conditions.”

Ouma's posture visibly laxed as he regarded the albino with an inquisitive look. “Depends on what those conditions are.”

Kiibo raised a finger, “One, we shall be conversing under a shelter only up until the need for demonstration arises.” He raised a second finger. “And two, you are going to take a warm bath as soon as we return to the dorms, no questions asked. Understood?”

Ouma stared up at the stormy sky, tapping his lips in thought. “...Only if you'll bring me some soup for dinner afterwards.”

The albino blinked at the unusually innocent request. He offered the shorter teen a smile, seeing no harm in the request at all. Soup would be definitely good for him in the long run after prolonged exposure under the rain. “Alright. I accept.”

“Now that _that’s_ settled, follow me. I know a good spot for shelter,” Ouma flashed his companion a grin before making a swift about-face and started walking away--leaving the robot without any other option but to follow. Kiibo made sure to pick up the discarded umbrella before catching up to his friend.

The supreme leader had led him to the giant slide shaped like a blue penguin wearing a crown located in the heart of the park. It had gaps beneath it where children tended to hide from their friends, their parents, or from the heat of the sun. From what Kiibo observed over the years, the slide was a rather popular secret base for children. It was clear why Ouma had led him there instead of the shelter stationed next to the nearest bus stop. Fortunately, both of their short stature made it possible for them to crawl underneath the slide without much problem.

Once they settled in their places, Kiibo eyed the dark haired Ultimate. “Um…what do we do now?”

“Shush, give me a moment,” Ouma was on all fours as he scrawled something on the ground with a coin he got from his pocket. When the android moved closer to see exactly what it was he was writing, it turned out to be a schedule of some sort.

  1. Wake up.
  2. Eat breakfast.
  3. Lie.
  4. Lie.
  5. Lie.
  6. Eat lunch.
  7. Eat snacks.
  8. Lie.
  9. Lie.
  10. Eat snacks.
  11. Eat dinner.
  12. Lie.
  13. Sleep.



The fact that ‘lie’ was written far too many times concerned the android. _‘As I thought...lying was merely a routine for him.’_

“There! We can start from here,” Ouma wiped his dirtied hands on his already ruined clothes. “For formality’s sake, do you know what this list is, Kiiboy?”

“...An itinerary…?”

“Is that a question or a statement? Again!”

Kiibo pursed his lips. “...It’s an itinerary.”

“Correct!” Ouma moved to scrawl the words ‘daily routine’ above the list. “Now, let’s assume that this list has been my daily routine for the past few years. What do you think will happen to me in the long run?”

Knowing how the supreme leader is…“You would eventually get bored.”

“Exactly!” the raven haired teen beamed. “And since I don’t like getting bored, naturally, I’d do something to shake things up!” He crossed out ‘Lie’ in number 5 and scribbled ‘Tease Kiibo’ next to it. Kiibo frowned at it, but didn’t say a word since it was part of the other teen’s explanation...probably. Hopefully.

“Now that I changed my routine even just a little bit, my days have become _slightly_ more interesting. But obviously, this routine is mine alone--other people have their own unique routines,” Ouma grinned, before sporting a more professional look. “Teachers, students, salarymen, postmen...their schedules are all different, yet they all suffer the same feeling of monotony because of it. Humans thrive on change and progress, Kiiboy. If we remain stagnant for too long, it would eventually drive us all mad, that’s why we try to do something different and exciting just to break out of our humdrum routine.”

“...How does the rain factor into all of this?” the android asked. He already had an inkling as to what the answer is, but he wanted to hear the answer come from the supreme leader himself. There was just something about the way he explains things that makes it interesting and frankly, hard to ignore.

“Well~ Changing your routine isn’t the only way you can break out of the monotony,” Ouma paused as he idly flipped his coin, catching it in his hand without much thought. “Sometimes it involves a little rule breaking of some sort. Like going on a diet for months, only to sneak in a burger the next day, or going out to see a movie after saving up so much, or committing a heinous crime, or even going on a spontaneous trip with your best pals or your family! I guess indulgence is an accurate term for that.”

 _‘...One of those things are not like the other…’_ Kiibo thought to himself. “I see...So in this case, since people normally avoid getting drenched under the rain, doing the opposite would be liberating for them?”

“Mmhm! Now you're getting it!” Ouma grinned.

“Does the rain make you feel liberated as well, Ouma-kun?” Kiibo's ahoge curled into a question mark. _‘Rather than liberated, you looked...sad.’_

“...Explaining something abstract like feelings is hard to put into words that even a robot like you would understand. What exactly _is_ the feeling of being liberated?” Ouma flipped the coin once more. “Humans each have their own way of describing liberty. If what you want is a simple objective answer to that question, that is something even I, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, can't do.”

“Ah…” The truth in the raven-haired teen's words rendered the robot speechless. Though there was a hint of robot discrimination, he couldn't find it in him to refute his friend's statement.

There was a beat of silence.

“...Say, Kiiboy. Have you ever done something carefree before? You know...something you just felt like doing on a whim without thinking of the consequences and all that jazz,” the expectant look in the supreme leader’s eyes carried with it an honest curiosity. Unfortunately, Kiibo’s response won’t be able meet that expectation.

“No...” Kiibo directed his attention to the ground, rubbing his nape nervously as he replied. “Even prior to being scouted by Hope’s Peak, all I’ve ever done was follow the Professor’s orders as well as the schedule he prepared for me each day since it was all for my sake. To put it simply, my days went by like clockwork.”

He expected to see Ouma’s disappointment when he lifted his face, but he was instead met with a grin--Ouma’s eyes practically sparkled with amusement and excitement. A complete opposite of what he was expecting.

“Perfect!”

“...W-what?” the android looked at the other teen in utter confusion. _‘Perfect?’_

Ouma inched towards the robot and grabbed him by the wrist. “Don’t you see? _Now’s_ the perfect time to do just that!”

“But--”

“Things like these don’t have to be done at a specific time, Kiiboy. It doesn’t have a schedule, and that’s exactly the point!” Ouma huffed. “The best way to understand what I mean is to experience this for yourself! Rejoice, for it's still not too late for you to experience one of humanity's greatest joys!”

Kiibo shut his mouth, allowing himself to be pulled out of the penguin slide and under the still pouring rain. He didn’t know whether he should be impressed or slightly frightened by the fact that the raven-haired teen managed to answer his concerns even before he could even formulate his thoughts into words.

Ouma tugged him away from the slide and towards a clearer part of the playground before letting go. “Now here’s what I want you to do…”

Kiibo’s ahoge perked up in alarm, while he trusts his friendship with the shorter male, sometimes he just can’t help but feel wary around him. Especially if it involves doing what he asks for. Kiibo was taken by surprise when the other teen snatched his umbrella for the second time that day.

“I want you to close your eyes, and listen to my instructions. If you open your eyes without my permission, I’ll smack you with your umbrella,” Ouma lifted the umbrella with a smirk.

“Threatening me at this point in time is highly unnecessary, you know,” huffed the albino before shutting his eyes. “...And don’t drag my umbrella into this, it’s a gift from the professor.”

“Whatever,” Ouma let out an amused huff before moving to stand in front of the android. He leaned closer to check for any signs of cheating. Satisfied after finding none, he moved a few steps back and looked up the stormy gray sky before shifting his gaze back to the albino. “Are you ready for the next step?” he asked.

“...Y-yes.”

“Now, take your hood off and unbutton your raincoat. You have to be completely drenched for this exercise.”

“Ugh…”

“Less grumbling, more obeying!”

Kiibo frowned as he did as he was told, all the while keeping his eyes shut. Without anyone to catch them doing this little on-the-field lesson, Ouma found it easier to smile sincerely to himself. He knows that Kiibo wouldn’t dare peek--he was much too obedient for that. Maybe he could teach him how to disobey someday. He could teach Kiibo about other fun things too...! But those can wait.

“...Focus your senses on the raindrops falling on you,” Ouma started, voice steady and slow. “Take note of its course. How fast it’s going-- _where_ it’s going...And how it feels like being drenched from head to toe.”

He huffed in amusement when he saw the albino’s collar lights blink a little brighter than usual before lulling back into a dimmer glow. From what he’s observed about the robot from the past few years, Ouma concluded that it was the latter’s version of taking a deep breath. He smiled when he noted the gradual ease in the robot’s facial expression.

“Slowly, raise your head and face the sky.” Ouma closed his eyes and heaved out a relieved sigh as he did the same. It felt like he could just forget all his troubles and let the rain wash it all away...

Kiibo didn’t know how to explain the sensation at first. Frankly, while he was indeed waterproof, he still gets uneasy at the thought of getting himself completely soaked due to the risk of moisture entering his inner workings. He was a little nervous, but Ouma’s instructions helped him focus on an objective. It was the perfect distraction from his thoughts.

After following the raindrops’ course on his body as the supreme leader instructed, he found it soothing in a way. Some were rather slow, while others were faster compared to the rest, but feeling the way each and every drop traveled its own individual course on his body was surprisingly calming.

...The rain...felt nice.

So this was what Ouma was teaching him… The joy of being free from the world’s pressure and expectations even just for a day. To take a step back from their regular routine of viewing the world in its bigger picture and instead focus on the minute details that made up their world.

“Ghhk…uuu..rgh...”

Kiibo’s senses sharpened at the sound.  _'That definitely didn't sound like the rain.'_

“Da...damn it...nngh…!”

Kiibo opened his eyes and immediately searched for the supreme leader, who he found standing only a few steps in front of him. Ouma had his back hunched forward as his hands covered his face--his entire body was shaking.

“Ouma-kun, are you o--?” Kiibo flinched when he felt his umbrella hit him square on the chest. Luckily, he was able to catch it before it fell to the ground.

“I thought I told you not to open your eyes without my permission!” Ouma yelled, his hands still hiding his face.

“But…”

“I’m fine! Some rain just got in my eye! _God!_ It hurts like a bitch!”

Kiibo frowned. He didn’t know why he kept rejecting Iruma’s offer of installing a lie detector in him, but seeing as how he could easily discern the lies in his friend’s words nowadays, Kiibo decided that he probably didn’t have a need for a lie detector anymore.

“Ouma-kun…” he took a couple of steps forward and gently grabbed the shorter teen by his shoulders. “There is no one watching us right now, so you don't have to lie.” The albino’s forehead creased with worry when he felt the other teen’s breath hitch. “...No one is expecting you to.”

Ouma slowly raised his head, letting his hands slip away from his face as tears continued streaming down his face. If Kiibo didn’t know any better, he would have mistaken the shorter teen’s tears for the rain.

Kiibo's eyes softened, “...Is something the matter? What is causing your distress?”

The raven-haired teen moved to wipe his tears with his sleeve with a small frown. “...You sound ridiculous with your uptight manner of speech, it's a little distracting. I can’t take you seriously.” He sniffled. “...Sorry for throwing your umbrella at you by the way...”

Kiibo blinked a few times before letting out a chuckle, “It’s fine. At least you didn’t break it.” He grabbed the raven-haired teen by the wrist and gently led him back to the penguin slide and sat on the penguin’s beak, prompting the other teen to do the same.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Despite the background noise the rain provided, there was only silence between the two. This cannot go on. He has to address the issue directly if he wants answers, although there's a risk of Ouma not responding to him at all. ...He’ll never know the answer if he doesn't try.

“...I don’t suppose you’d be willing to tell me what’s wrong?” Kiibo hesitantly asked.

Ouma’s eyes flitted to meet the albino’s before returning to the scenery before him. “...Telling the truth is troublesome...but I guess I can make an exception. Just for today.” He slipped his hand out of Kiibo’s grasp and glanced at the robot from the corner of his eye. “...So pay close attention, alright?”

“Alright.” The way the robot responded without hesitation prompted the supreme leader to smile, even just a little bit. If Kiibo wasn’t hesitating to listen, then there’s no reason for him to hesitate either. Ouma then closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“...I got rejected by the person I liked today.”

Kiibo’s eyes widened at the admission. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all! But no matter how shocked he was, he didn’t say a word. He was here to listen after all, not to offer his opinion. It seemed that that was the correct choice since Ouma continued speaking.

“I mean...I knew that there was only a slim chance that he liked me back. After all, how could someone ever love a liar like me? I should have listened to this morning’s horoscope--Gemini had the worst result today and yet I still went and confessed,” he let out a dry laugh. “...But still, I held on to that small hope that maybe he’d say yes. And even if it wouldn’t turn out the way I wanted it to, at least I got to gather my courage and tell him how I felt, right?” Ouma turned his attention to his companion. The look on his face seemed to carry the unspoken question of, “What I did wasn’t pointless, right?”

“I-I know that I am quite inexperienced with things like this,” Kiibo’s collar lit up before dimming back to its usual glow. He was nervous. Terribly so. “...But believe me when I say that you did the right thing. The fact that you expressed your feelings even though you know that there’s a chance that you’ll get hurt in the end…I just can’t help but admire you and your strength.”

Purple eyes widened in shock. Without warning at all, tears started streaming down the supreme leader’s cheeks once more as he helplessly wiped his tears away with his already soaked sleeves. “Damn it...damn it...damn it! Why can’t I stop crying? _God!_ This is all _your_ fault, Kiibo!” he whined. “I was doing a great job keeping it in…! Why…? Why did you have to come look for me?!”

Perhaps it was rather conceited of Kiibo to think so, but he believes that although Ouma was seemingly angry at him, the latter was actually thankful that someone came for him. To have someone who would listen to him during his time of need.

Kiibo smiled, “‘Why,’ you ask...isn’t the answer obvious?” He pulled the shorter male into a half-hug. “That’s because I care for you, Ouma-kun. We’re friends after all.”

Ouma’s breath hitched before he slowly moved to return the hug. He rested his forehead against the robot’s shoulder as he started crying harder. Only the rain, Ouma’s sobs and the soft whirring of Kiibo’s inner workings could be heard. Kiibo settled with rubbing slow and comforting circles on the supreme leader’s back as he looked up the dark sky to give his friend some privacy.

Kiibo wasn’t sure how much time had already passed, but he decided that it’s okay if he didn’t check his internal clock just to get a precise answer for today. Ouma can take all the time he needs, since it was rare for him to openly display such sincere emotions in the first place.

“...Kiibo.”

“Mmm?”

“I’m tired of crying… Let’s go back already,” the raven haired teen pulled away from the hug, wiping away the last few tears he’s shed with a sleeve. “I’m a little hungry too, so you better not forget about our deal.”

Kiibo let out a huff of laughter. “Of course I haven’t.” He was the first to stand up and offered his companion a hand, which Ouma accepted. Together they walked out of the park side by side, letting the rain cleanse them with its shower. Somewhere along the way, Kiibo felt a soft tug on his raincoat sleeve. Seeing as the raven-haired teen made no move to let go of it, the albino didn’t say a word and redirected his attention back to the path before them.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Their footsteps disturbed the countless ripples on the puddles with small splashes, but Kiibo somehow found it comforting. Because once he and Ouma return to Hope’s Peak, the puddles they’ve disturbed would go back to the way it was before. Hopefully Ouma would be the same. No, Ouma _will_ be the same. Like ripples on water, he will persist.

“...Not going to use your umbrella?”

Kiibo blinked in surprise, not expecting his companion to break the silence. “No. I...find the rain rather comforting right now. Besides, aren’t we in the middle of breaking out of our routines?”

Ouma’s widened in astonishment before he laughed. “Yeah! That’s right!” The sincere smile on his face filled the robot’s chest with joy. But the joy was short-lived when a thought occurred to him.

“By the way, Ouma-kun...if you want me to forget about what happened in the park, I suppose I can ask Iruma-san to manage my memories,” Kiibo reluctantly offered, but he’s sure that Ouma wouldn’t be comfortable with the idea of having someone seeing him at his most vulnerable.

There was another beat of silence.

Kiibo felt a little worried when the supreme leader looked away, but was surprised when he heard a small “No,” come from the latter.

“No…?” echoed the robot.

Ouma frowned and redirected his gaze to the robot, “I said no! Don’t you know how much trouble I had to go through just to teach you how to be less of a stickler for social norms? ...If you delete that, you’ll just go back to the way you were. There’s no way I’ll allow you to waste my effort.”

_‘I don’t want you to forget about this day.’_

That’s how Kiibo understood the supreme leader’s words. Instead of voicing out his thoughts, however, Kiibo just settled with a smile. “Right.”

Upon reaching the entrance to the school building, the monochrome pair made sure to shake most of the water off of them before pushing the door open.

“Ah--! Kiibo-kun! Where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you,” Saihara’s voice snapped the two out of their reverie. It felt like a bubble had burst. “Huh? Why are you soaking wet?” the detective eyed the unused umbrella in the robot’s hand.

“My apologies, I went out to look for Ouma-kun,” Kiibo moved to the side, upon realizing that he’s been covering the other teen.

Saihara’s eyes widened. It was a telling sign that it didn’t occur to him or anyone at all that the supreme leader had been missing the entire afternoon. “Ouma-kun--?”

“Mmmm? I’m sorry Saihara-chan, but Kiibo and I had a deal, you see. I don’t really have time to waste on you right now since I have to fulfill my part of the deal,” Ouma regarded the detective with an innocent smile. Kiibo’s brows furrowed--his smile wasn’t sincere, and the way his body trembled...it didn’t seem like it was from the cold.

“Deal?” parroted the confused detective.

“Yeah! A totally consensual one, too, so don’t you go jumping to baseless conclusions~!” Ouma replied in a sing-song manner. “And it’s none of your business. Now if you’ll excuse me, Kiibo and I have better things to do.”

Kiibo couldn’t find it in himself to protest, not when the shorter teen was desperately tugging him away from the detective. Could it be…? No… Like Ouma said, he shouldn't be hasty and jump to conclusions. He took a glance at the detective and noted the troubled expression on his face as Ouma dragged him away.

Before he knew it, they were already standing inside the supreme leader’s room. They spent the first few minutes in silence until Ouma started undressing. The robot hastily turned to face the door, seeing it as his signal to do his part of the deal. He was about to push the door open when the supreme leader spoke up as he let his top fall to the floor with a wet smack.

“...You’re not going to ask me about the person who I confessed to?”

If he were to be honest with himself, he was curious. All he has are hints, but he can't be sure about it unless Ouma vocalizes it himself. But still...

“No,” Kiibo started, eyes still trained on the door. “You don’t have to tell me everything, Ouma-kun. However, what I want you to know is that you can tell me anything. If the identity of the person you like is something you're not comfortable with sharing, then I won’t ask.” He turned to look over his shoulder, “I’ll be picking up some soup from the kitchen now, so make sure you take a proper shower, okay?”

Ouma had his back to him, but he could tell that his response helped the former relax. Heaving out a sigh of a relief, Ouma replied. “Okay.”

Satisfied with the supreme leader’s response, the albino left him to his own devices. Kiibo was pleased to find the raven-haired teen seated on his bed as he towel-dried his hair by the time the robot returned. Ouma’s face lit up at the sight of the bowl of soup and had the albino place the tray in front of him, he was a little surprised to find other dishes to accompany his hot serving of _tonjiru_. He eyed the albino with mild curiosity before digging in. They spent some time idly chatting about random things and even exchanged banters as soon as Ouma was finished with dinner.

“Ah, I think it’s about time I leave. It’s almost 10 pm,” Kiibo remarked. He carefully stacked the used utensils on top of the tray before standing up. “Good night, Ouma-kun. I’m sorry for keeping you up.”

“It’s fine. Good night Kiiboy,” the raven-haired teen gave a little wave. “...Don’t let the bedbugs byte. Nishishi!”

Kiibo wasn’t sure how he knows, but he was positive that the supreme leader just made a computer-based pun. Instead of calling the latter out, he decided to play along. “You of all people should know that I don’t sleep.”

“Me too! I guess we have a lot in common,” chortled Ouma. “That’s a lie though, I sleep like a log.”

The albino let out an amused huff before twisting the doorknob, “I know. Who do you think has to wake you up each day?”

With that said, he shut the door as soundless as he could before making his way to the kitchen. He paused in his steps when he heard the faint echoes of rain coming from outside. He closed his eyes as he listened, a relaxed smile eventually found its way to his face as he was reminded of the little exercise he did with the supreme leader. He got to learn something new today, maybe he should thank Ouma properly, even if it would just stroke the latter’s ego. Once he made up his mind, the albino continued his trek to the kitchen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

After that day, Kiibo and Ouma had become even better friends. Although, that doesn’t necessarily mean that the robot gets a free pass from the supreme leader’s usual mischief and teasing. What people say about time going fast when you’re having fun is true. One day, they were just spending their time together getting drenched under the rain, and next thing they knew, it was already time for graduation. All things, whether good or bad, must come to an end.

But while their time as fellow students of Hope’s Peak Academy has now come to an end, that doesn’t mean his friendship with everyone has to end there as well.

“Excuse me, your name is Kiibo, right?” Kiibo turned to look over his shoulder. The question came from a blonde haired girl with her hair done in spiral pig-tails.

“Ah, yes. Is there something you need?” he asked. He was actually looking for his other classmates to congratulate them and exchange some well-wishes before they go on their separate ways. The professor was currently engaged in a conversation with the headmaster too, so he excused himself to give them some privacy.

“It’s nothing much, really! I was simply told to hand you this,” the girl moved to hand him a small white envelope. “Please take a look at it as soon as possible! It’s quite important. Oh, I think I just overstayed my welcome so I better go now. It was nice meeting you in person!” The blonde hastily made her exit, waving her hand his way before completely turning around. That’s when Kiibo noticed the black and white patterned handkerchief peeking out of her pocket.

Kiibo hurriedly opened the envelope as soon as he realized just who the person was. The content of the envelope was brief, but it had all of the information he needed to know.

_Meet me by the cherry blossom tree. The oldest one!_

The robot knew where it was immediately, considering there was only one cherry blossom tree located inside the campus, which was near Iruma’s laboratory. Surely enough, he finds the supreme leader staring up at the cherry blossom tree with his back facing him once he arrived at his destination.

“Things would have been more dramatic if this tree was in full bloom, huh?” The raven-haired teen’s voice snapped the albino out of his reverie. Ouma had turned around while speaking. “You know, parting ways while having cherry blossom petals raining around you. That would have made this meeting ten times more dramatic than it should be.”

“...Did you need me for something?” Kiibo asked. He had already exchanged greetings with the supreme leader earlier, so he was rather confused as to the purpose of this meeting.

“I do, actually,” Ouma sauntered towards the robot, both hands in his pocket. “But you gotta promise that you’d do it first, before I tell you what it is.”

That was a dangerous condition, considering that it would bind the robot to the promise without even knowing whether the said promise was something safe or not. What are the odds that Ouma wanted him to destroy the school as soon as they graduated? That would be terrible. Uhm, not that he has the function to cause such destruction, but still!

...This was definitely a test of trust.

The entire atmosphere of this meeting was off. He can’t exactly place a finger on it, but he just knows that this isn’t the moment for them to crack jokes or even do their usual bickering. One wrong move and the entire situation falls apart and Kiibo would probably get sent to the hypothetical bad ending. It was risky to say yes, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

“I promise,” Kiibo replied.

Ouma’s smile assured him that he was on the right track, but even so, his smile was rather melancholic. “There’s something I want you to take care of for me.” He stopped right in front of the robot and rummaged through his pocket before offering the mystery item to the albino.

Kiibo resisted the urge to question the shorter teen’s actions and simply opened a palm. What Ouma left in his palm was a lone silver button. “This is…is this from your old uniform?”

“Oh? I’m surprised that you remember the buttons on that old rag. That thing has far too many buttons, the colors don't even match--then again you’re a robot so I guess it’s impossible for you to forget things,” Ouma huffed a laugh. “But yes, this is from my old uniform. The second button to be exact.”

“You want me to keep this for you?” Kiibo couldn’t help but ask. It was just a button...but why is there a voice inside his head telling him that this is something very important?

“Oh not just that, there’s this too,” that was when Ouma suddenly pulled the second button out of his uniform before offering it to the robot. “It’s just these two. Not that hard to take care of, right?”

Kiibo inspected the two buttons in his palm, still confused about what this was all about. Ouma noticed the robot’s confusion, so he moved a few steps back and folded his arms behind his head.

“You're still free to refuse, you know!” He started. “You can even throw those away if it's too inconvenient for you.”

“If I can still refuse, then why did you make me promise to your condition earlier?” the albino quirked a brow.

“Hm?” Ouma’s eyes widened a little, giving off an air of innocence, though it was obvious that he’s far too cunning to be clueless. “I just made you do that to spook your little robot heart! Judging from how tense you are, I guess it worked!” he cackled.

Kiibo heaved out a sigh and closed his hand, finally making up his mind. “Alright, I’ll be sure to take good care of these.”

“Huh?”

“It won’t be an inconvenience for me at all, that’s why I’m going to take good care of your buttons,” the android smiled. “But if I may ask...why did you want me to keep them for you?”

Ouma blinked once, twice, before taking a deep breath. “...That’s because I’m going somewhere faraway. I wanted to leave something behind before I go.”

“Ouma-kun...don’t tell me you’re--” Kiibo’s eyes were wide and frantic when the other teen had pressed a finger against his lips to silence him.

“Yeesh, you’re overthinking too much. I’m not going to off myself after graduation! That’s just dumb,” Ouma huffed. “I’m just going to pursue more of my studies abroad and keep doing what’s best for my organization. I just wanted to leave something behind in Japan, since I’ll be gone for a long while.” The supreme leader dropped his hand to allow the android to speak.

“I...I see. So that’s what you meant...” sighed Kiibo, his ahoge drooping out of relief.

“Do you get the whole picture now?” Ouma tilted his head to the side.

The albino nodded, relieved that nothing too serious happened. “Um...Ouma-kun...is it alright if I ask something of you as well?”

The supreme leader’s eyes widened in astonishment, “Huh?”

“It’s a little selfish of me to say, but...would you make a promise with me as well?” Kiibo looked at his fist, taking note of the buttons enclosed within. “...Promise me that you’d take proper care of yourself wherever you may go.”

 _‘What a stupid promise, of course I’d take care of myself!’_ is what both Kiibo and Ouma himself expected him to say. But what came out from the supreme leader’s lips instead was a sincere, “I promise.” They linked their pinky fingers together and shook it once, twice, for good measure before going back to reunite with their classmates. Their class took one last group photo after making collective promises of meeting during their class reunions in the future. It's now time for them to go their separate paths.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Promises...are certainly important to everyone. That was why they were so upset when the supreme leader kept skipping out on their reunions. Akamatsu, now a world-renowned pianist and composer, placated her friends with an original composition. It can’t be helped after all, he was managing an entire organization on his own. It can’t be helped that he broke his promise with the class. Everyone was happier again after the beautiful piece, it reminded them to be understanding towards the former supreme leader. And so, the reunion ended without much issue.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

“Do you have a ride, Kiibo?” Amami asked as he opened his umbrella. “If you don’t, I can drive you home.”

“Ah, that won’t be necessary, Rantarou-kun,” the robot bowed slightly. “Iidabashi Labs is just nearby. I wasn’t intending to go home since I still have work to finish in the lab. I appreciate your offer though.”

“I see...but do you have an umbrella at least? I heard the storm’s going to continue until dawn,” the chartreuse-haired Survivor gave the robot a careful once-over. Kiibo was quick to pull out his trusty umbrella out of his lab coat to assure his friend that he came to the reunion well-prepared. To which Amami responded with a light chuckle. “Okay. Do take care, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I will. See you next time, Rantarou-kun. It was nice hearing about your travels,” Kiibo bowed once more.

“I’ll tell you guys more the next time around,” the taller male smiled as he bid the robot goodbye. The albino returned the wave and waited for his friend to disappear from his field of vision before dropping his hand.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Kiibo looked up at the gloomy sky longingly before opening his umbrella and went on his way. The truth was...he had already finished all the work he needed to do for that day. However, he had somewhere else to go, so he can’t afford to accept his friend’s offer.

No one knows about this little fact, but whenever it rains, he’s always made it a point to drop by Penguin Park and bask underneath the rain. His father has known about this little routine of his ever since he first started doing it. He found it rather interesting how his son decided to do something on a whim, so he allowed his son to continue with it, but only for an hour or two. Which was something Kiibo didn’t mind agreeing to, it was just for his safety after all.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

His eyes brightened at the familiar sight of the penguin slide. He immediately settled on his usual place in the clearing just a couple of paces away from the slide. Slowly, he lowered his umbrella and closed it with a click. His eyes had instinctively closed on its own, he couldn’t help but remember the supreme leader’s words from years ago as he lifted his head to the sky. He held this position for a couple of moments before opening his eyes and giving his head a little shake once his hair started sticking to his face uncomfortably.

Ouma Kokichi.

This park held far too many memories of the former supreme leader. And it’s not just the park, either. His hand caressed the two buttons stitched on his left collar, heaving out a sigh as he remembered another conversation he had with his father just two weeks after his graduation. It was strange wasn't it? Developing this kind of feeling only after the supreme leader had left--leaving him alone with his thoughts and memories he had of Ouma. Kiibo closed his eyes again, replaying the memory of his conversation with the professor.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_“Oh? Where did those buttons come from?” the professor leaned over his son as he asked._

_“Ah...Ouma-kun gave these to me since he was going abroad,” replied the robot as he lifted his hand to give his father a closer look of the two buttons in his palm. “It’s been two weeks since he gave me these, but I still couldn’t figure out the significance of these buttons… There were many other possible items he could have given me as a keepsake--like a photo. So...why buttons?”_

_“Are those from his uniform?” The professor then moved to take a seat beside him._

_“Yes. This one--” Kiibo pointed at the silver button. “--was from his old uniform. While the other one--” he pointed at the bronze button. “--Was from his Hope’s Peak uniform.”_

_The professor hummed, “Did Ouma-kun tell you which button it was? The first? The second? Third?”_

_Teal lenses widened. “Ah, yes, he mentioned that the silver one was the second button on his old uniform, while he pulled out the second button on his Hope’s Peak uniform right in front of me. Is...there a significance, professor?” His ahoge curled into a question mark._

_The silver haired scientist moved to pat his artificial son on the head. “I suppose it only makes sense that you don’t know.”_

_“Huh?_

_“It is quite a common tradition during graduation. Especially when one feels like it’s their last chance to get their feelings across to their loved one. The significance of the second button is that, it represents your heart, so to speak. The reason for that is because it is the button closest to your heart,” the professor paused. “However, this meaning only applies if the button comes from a gakuran. What did Ouma-kun’s previous uniform looked like?”_

_“I’m...positive that his former uniform was a tattered white gakuran,” Kiibo replied. “But the other one...do the buttons also hold a meaning if it came from a blazer?”_

_“I’m afraid not. Which is why I’m wondering why he gave you the button on his blazer as well,” hummed the professor. “...In any case, you should take care of the silver button. That button symbolizes his heart, after all.”_

[There’s something I want you to take care of for me.]

_“I'm taking care of both.”_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Kiibo felt a shock course through his being, and no, it wasn’t because the rain had finally managed to seep into his circuitry. The reason was something more abstract, like--ahh, his face feels hot. He was blushing, wasn’t he? At this point, being in denial of his true feelings is only going to make him look like an even bigger fool. Maybe it’s time for him to go home. He could still catch a train ride at this time...and if he doesn't, he could always wait for the next one.

“Aww, and I thought I'd be the only one here.”

Kiibo's ahoge jolted into a punctuation mark. The voice was a little deeper, but the confident tone it carried could only belong to _him_. The robot pivoted to face the owner of the voice. “Ouma-ku--?!”

“Heya, Kiiboy,” greeted the raven-haired man from under his white umbrella. He sauntered towards the albino with his usual grace. “You’re a lot fleshier than I remembered. Or maybe you’ve been fleshy from the start and I’m just remembering things wrong…? I guess that’s just what age does to a person, huh,” He chuckled.

Ouma looked different from his high school look. Not only did he grow a few centimeters, his hair was shorter and neater compared to before--though it still had its trademark curl sticking out here and there. He was wearing a pristine white suit and a black button-up underneath, held together by a pomp and power purple tie to complement his eyes.

“...I went through a series of upgrades,” Kiibo mumbled his response. “When...did you get back? How come you didn’t attend the reunion today?”

“Just about half an hour ago, actually. If only you guys partied just a little while longer, I would have caught up with everyone for once,” Ouma huffed. “My flight got delayed ‘cause of the storm. By the time I arrived at the venue, the party had already ended, and the only ones I saw at the venue was Yonaga-chan, Shirogane-chan and Gonta. I was already in a bad mood so I didn't feel like going home yet. That's why I decided to drop by the park to blow off some steam.” He lifted his umbrella a little to flash the robot a grin. “And here we are...I didn't expect to see you here at all.”

Kiibo flushed upon remembering the reason why he’s been visiting this same park whenever it rains. It was because of the raven-haired man standing before him. “T-the feeling is mutual.”

“By the way...” Ouma jutted out his index finger, pointing at the albino’s collar. “Are those mine?”

“A-ah, yes,” the android nodded. “I thought it would be easier to keep track of the buttons if I kept it close.”

Ouma whistled. “I’m actually impressed you’ve kept it with you all these years. How long has it been? Like...five, six years?”

Kiibo stroke the buttons with a hand, “Of course I did. I made a promise.”

Ouma’s amusement disappeared, a blank expression had taken its place. “You...do you even know what those meant?”

The android perked up at his question. “I do. The professor told me about it--”

“Then surely you would have known that one of those buttons was worthless.”

Perplexed teal lenses met unreadable velvet purple orbs. Kiibo pursed his lips. It was true that he knows which button the former supreme leader meant, but the intensity of the latter’s face rendered the android speechless. Seeing as the conversation was going nowhere, Ouma continued. He already knows the answer to that, anyway.

“...Why didn’t you throw it away?” he asked. “It carries no meaning and it only takes up space--”

“It _does_ have a meaning!” Kiibo’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect to raise his voice at the other. His ahoge drooped in shame as he continued in a meeker manner. “It...may not have a meaning as per the tradition...but it does have a meaning to me. I made a promise to you, Ouma-kun, and that's what gave it meaning.”

Ouma let out a huff and shrugged, “Alright I'll bite. Tell me what this button represents.”

“Trust.” Kiibo answered without hesitation. “...You can’t expect me to throw something as important as that away--especially if it’s from you.”

The raven-haired male spent a couple of minutes blankly staring at the android, before heaving out a sigh. “...I see that you haven’t changed at all.” Ouma smiled.

“What do you mean by that?” the albino asked.

“You always took care of me, no matter how bothersome I was, especially during _that_ day,” replied Ouma. “...I don’t say this enough, but...thank you for everything, Kiibo.”

Kiibo’s face reddened at the unexpected gratitude. “You’re welcome, Ouma-kun.”

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Ouma’s words are causing ripples in his mind. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Every single drop disrupted his train of thought._

“Hey, Kiiboy?”

“Y-yes?”

“Did you watch today’s morning horoscope?” The former supreme leader tilted his head, smiling playfully.

The android shook his head slightly, “Ah, no...I never left the laboratory last night, so I didn’t have the chance to.”

“We~ll! Guess what! Gemini came out first!” Ouma tossed his umbrella aside with a whoop, letting himself get drenched by the rain. “My entire day was a train wreck, so I thought the result was bullshit at first. But now I get it.”

Kiibo quirked a brow. “Get what, exactly?”

The former supreme leader grinned, “I got to see you again. That’s definitely more than enough luck expected for the sign that placed on top!”

His mind went blank upon hearing his companion’s words. For a split second, Kiibo felt what was akin to a power surge occur within him. Is this what one’s heart skipping a beat feels like…? No. He can’t let himself get carried away by his feelings. Everything was a mind game whenever Ouma was involved, he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. “I-if you truly planned to attend the reunion today, you would have seen me regardless.”

Ouma blinked once, twice, “I suppose you’re right. But there’s a significant difference between seeing you there and seeing you _here_ , you know!” Before the android could utter a word, the raven-haired man continued. “Even if I arrived on time for the party, I would have preferred talking to you alone. I like the others? But honestly they can be so _loud._ Not exactly an ideal atmosphere for a tear-jerking reunion like what we’re having right now. Minus the tears, of course.”

“Was it for the buttons?” murmured the albino. “...The reason why you wanted to see me, I mean.”

“Mmhm!” Ouma took a few steps closer towards his companion, shamelessly invading his personal bubble. “Specifically this one--”

“W-wah! Hey, what are you--!?”

Before Kiibo could completely process what was happening, Ouma had already yanked out the second button off of his lab coat with one swipe, taking a few steps back with a triumphant smile. “If you want this back, you’re gonna have to take it from me yourself!” He didn’t bother waiting for a response from the android when he made a run for it, hastily picking up his umbrella to toss it at Kiibo to delay his pursuit.

“Ouma-kun…!!!” Kiibo's eyes impulsively shut as the umbrella canopy collided against his face. He then grabbed the umbrella and closed it properly before giving chase. “Ouma-kun, we shouldn’t be running around while it’s raining! It’s dangerous!” The only response he got from the raven-haired man was amused laughter.

The chase went on for a couple of minutes as both players navigated through the park with ease. It was when Ouma nearly slipped that Kiibo saw his chance and outstretched his arm to catch the former supreme leader to help steady him as well as end the chase once and for all. Ouma however, had already recovered from his slip and grabbed the robot by the arm and pulled the latter close to him instead. Glowing teal lenses stare into the purple abyss that is Ouma’s eyes. The amusement that Kiibo expected to see after the chase was not there.

“...I guess even _you_ would find it hard to trust a liar with your heart, huh,” Ouma mumbled, his face and voice devoid of amusement.

 _‘My...heart?’_ Kiibo glanced at his companion’s closed fist. Was Ouma…?

“Go on. Take it,” Ouma’s eyes were cold as he opened his palm, silently urging the android to take the button.

Kiibo gingerly reached for the button, unknowingly missing the brief flash of hurt in the raven-haired man’s eyes as he successfully recovered the item. The silence that followed was stifling, pushing the albino to look down. “Ouma-kun…” He tightened his grip on the button. “You don’t need this button.”

Ouma quirked a brow, “What?”

Kiibo took a deep breath before meeting the former supreme leader’s gaze. “I-if it’s my heart you want, then...you already have it. T-that’s why--this button--you don’t need it...” he stammered.

Silence.

“H...ah…”

The albino stared at the other man in confusion.

“Ha...h...haha….Hahahahah…!” Ouma took a few steps back, hugging himself as he laughed.

Kiibo's confusion had soon turned into dread as he watched his companion laugh after his confession. _‘Did I...read him wrong? Was he just joking?’_ he thought in panic. Ouma was probably pulling his usual joke and Kiibo misread it as an indirect confession and confessed as well. Kiibo's mind went blank--he had just embarrassed himself.

...Or so he thought.

“Are you...for real right now?” asked Ouma as he began wiping his tears with his sleeve. “You’re not pulling my leg? You meant what you said?” Relief. That’s what was reflected in the former supreme leader’s eyes. The cold mask he wore cracked as more tears washed his facade away.

“Answer me. Did you mean it or not?”

Ouma’s voice snapped the android out of his reverie, his eyes flitted upwards to meet Ouma’s gaze. Despite the tears in his eyes, his face looked serious. _Hopeful._ Taking note of the weight in his fist, the albino slowly nodded. “Yes.”

_It seems Ouma-kun...was just as nervous as I was._

“I meant everything I said.”

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Ouma gingerly reached out a hand.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Kiibo reached out for his.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Ouma smiled at the sight of their linked hands. “Your hand is sweaty.”

“Swea--it’s just the rain!” Kiibo huffed. Even so, he never let go of the other’s hand. Instead, he allowed himself to get tugged into an embrace by the former supreme leader.

“I know.” Ouma chuckled, resting his chin on the albino’s shoulder. “I know…”

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

“Kiibo?”

“Yes?”

“I’m tired of crying… Let’s go back already,” there was a glimmer of amusement in the raven-haired man’s eyes as he moved back, fully aware that he had just repeated the very same words he’s spoken years ago. They left the park hand-in-hand, carrying the umbrellas with their otherwise free hands instead of using it for its intended purpose. They walked in comfortable silence, the rain served as a rather peaceful background noise for the monochrome duo.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

“I want it after all,” Ouma suddenly breaks the silence, swinging their hands a little as they continued walking.

“Mm? Want what, exactly?” Kiibo’s ahoge curled into a question mark, eyes still on the path before them..

Ouma slightly turned his head to face the android. “Your button. I want it after all.”

“H-huh? Why?” Kiibo’s cheeks took on a more rosy shade.

“I want something to remind me of this day, dummy! That’s why,” Ouma stuck out his tongue before smiling. “Besides, you already got _two_ of my buttons. It’s unfair that I don’t get to keep anything,” he pouted. How can a grown man still look adorable despite doing something immature? Kiibo decides to conduct a small research on that matter during his free time for his own personal leisure.

“I guess...you have a point there,” Kiibo pauses to think for a moment before giving a nod. “Very well. I’ll give it to you once we’re out of the rain. We might lose it if I give it to you at this very moment.”

“Fiiiine,” Ouma puffed his cheeks out of pretend annoyance. “But you have to give it to me asap, got it?”

“Got it,” echoed Kiibo. “Ah, which reminds me, since you only recently returned to Japan, does that mean you checked in a hotel before going to the reunion venue?”

“Yeah,” Ouma sighed, no doubt still annoyed with that little mishap earlier. “Why?”

“I was thinking of inviting you over my place since we’re both completely drenched. Any longer, and you’ll get sick for sure,” Kiibo explained. “But I’m a little worried since your luggage is in a hotel--”

“I can just borrow your clothes!” Ouma cheered. “Besides, I doubt they’d let us enter the hotel like this anyway, so why bother?”

“W-well...” Kiibo blushed. “I guess we don’t really have a choice.”

“Mhm!”

They settled back into comfortable silence. Kiibo couldn’t help but compare and contrast his memories with the present. Didn’t they do something like this in the past? Though instead of Ouma tugging on his raincoat sleeve, Ouma’s fingers threaded through his, swinging their linked hands idly now and then. The difference between the past and the present made Kiibo smile. His friend had come a long way, and he is proud of him. He squeezed Ouma’s hand, grabbing the latter’s attention. Though instead of saying a word, Ouma simply squeezed back.

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait for the bus long. It was a good thing that no one paid them much attention upon getting on the bus--that’s probably because a good number of the passengers were soaked to the bone themselves. It was pleasantly warm since the air-conditioning wasn’t on for the comfort of the drenched passengers. They did notice a few eyes staring at them as they got off the bus without opening their umbrellas still. Ouma found it amusing. The amused laughter that followed was incredibly infectious considering Kiibo found himself laughing with him as they walked towards the direction of his home.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“You got a nice place here, I wouldn’t put it past you to select a more traditional home,” Ouma remarked from his seat on Kiibo’s couch as he dried his hair with a towel. He was now dressed in Kiibo’s spare shirt and black track pants. “You always liked traditional stuff.”

“S-so you noticed...” Kiibo stammered.

“Yeah, well, you weren’t really doing a good job hiding it,” Ouma huffed in amusement. “Though I must say, I kind of expected your father to be around.”

“Ah, he does drop by from time to time. I simply told him I’d like to live more independently. He was very supportive of my decision,” Kiibo explained as he pulled out a soup pot from the cupboard hanging above him. “I live alone. But sometimes some colleagues of mine sleepover since their houses are far and they already missed their train.”

Ouma hummed as he flicked through his phone which was fortunately dry thanks to its protective covering. He tapped a particular chatroom labelled V3. The others thought it was a cool way to call their batch since they were the 53rd batch to graduate after the rehabilitation of Hope’s Peak. He scrolled through the chatroom and saw photos of the party he never got to be a part of, which annoyed him still. But he had other important matters to discuss.

He took a photo of himself frowning and scribbled a note on it with his fingertip: “YOU GUYS SUCK FOR LEAVING THE PARTY EARLY!!!”

 **horsemperor:** [sent a photo].

 **stargazer** **☆彡** **:** what?

 **stargazer** **☆彡** **:** you’re the one who didn’t attend as usual

 **shirotaku1001:** actually, Ouma-kun did arrive at the venue. But the party already ended by then.

 **stargazer** **☆彡** **:** wait, REALLY? (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)!!!

 **urshrine-angel:** yes, yes! I was there with Shirogane-chan! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ We were cleaning up the decorations.

 **bug_professor:** gonta was there too!

 **pianobaka:** Wait, if that’s the case, where are you staying right now? Are you back at the hotel? It was raining pretty hard by the time the party ended...

 **horsemperor:** nah. I’m somewhere better. Though I did leave my luggage behind in the hotel.

 **sai_shuu:** Isn’t that...worse?

 **horsemperor:** not really. If you were wondering where I got my clothes--I stole them.

 **sai_shuu:** You _stole_ your clothes?

 **horsemperor:** yeah! Stole it from my boyfriend.

Ouma took a photo of him grinning while holding out Kiibo’s second button. Always one to keep his promises, Kiibo had given him the button as soon as they entered the latter’s home. He doodled a few hearts on the photo before sending it.

 **horsemperor:** [sent a photo]

 **horsemperor:** that’s right. I just got myself a boyfriend~!

 **immiunology:** HAH!

 **immiunology:** I always knew u were gay as fuck!

 **horsemperor:** I always knew you never had a single fuck even after all these years, you damn virgin.

 **horsemperor:** man, I wasn’t aware it was State the Obvious Day today.

 **immiunology:** o-obvious?!

 **pianobaka:** Now, now, settle down. We’re all friends here.

 **pianobaka:** It’s still a little surprising, though! I didn’t expect you to find yourself a boyfriend shortly after you arrived in Japan.

 **shirotaku1001:** that sounds rather concerning. You didn’t seem like you were the type to fall love at first sight at all.

 **immiunology:** we’re not even sure if his boyfriend actually exists!

 **immiunology:** show us his damn pics or ur lying.

 **amamimi:** is it just me or

 **amamimi:** ouma’s boyfriend’s interior looks a little too much like kiibo’s?

 **sai_shuu:** Ah, now that you mention it…

 **immiunology:** THAT’S DEFINITELY KIIBS’ PLACE!

 **immiunology:** ur so full of shit!

 **horsemperor:** yeah, and so is your ass.

 **immiunology:** ghhk!

Ouma then moved to stretch over the couch and took a photo of himself, this time with Kiibo in the background--who was still occupied with preparing soup. He doodled a few arrows pointing at the android’s derriere before sending it.

 **horsemperor:** [sent a photo].

 **horsemperor:** besides

 **horsemperor:** it’s not like you have proof that Kiibo’s _not_ my boyfriend. If you want proof, then ask him yourselves you lazy bums!

With that said, he tossed his phone on the space beside him with a huff.

“Dinner is ready, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo called as he set a bowl of _tonjiru_ on the table. It has been years, but Ouma still recognized the scent of _tonjiru_ as soon as he got to the dining table. There was a bowl of rice and a plateful of lightly pickled cucumbers to complement the rich soup.

“ _Tonjiru,_ huh! It’s been a while!” Ouma remarked as he took a seat. “And you’re the one who cooked it this time~”

Kiibo shyly pulled at his sweater sleeves, “I uhm...asked Toujou-san to teach me how to cook since then.”

“Toujou-chan, huh. Thanks for the meal~” Ouma took a spoonful of the soup, giving it a few blows before drinking. “Woah, this is good! Kiiboy, will you make _tonjiru_ for me everyday?”

“W-wha--! W-we only started dating today! You’re skipping far too many steps!” Kiibo stammered. “I-I’ll just go watch the weather forecast. Tell me if you’re done eating so I can clean up.”

“Nah, there’s no need for that. I can do the dishes myself,” Ouma paused to munch on a pickled cucumber. “You’re probably more tired than I am, anyway.”

“Ah, alright then. I-if you’ll excuse me...” Kiibo dipped his head in a polite bow--probably out of habit since he was nervous, but Ouma thought he had already teased his boyfriend enough for today, so he didn’t say any more. Half-way into his meal, however, a brilliant idea crossed his mind. “By the way, Kiiboy, you should check our chatroom. You can use my phone, it’s just there,” he called.

“You mean the one for our class?” Kiibo picked up the aforementioned phone and hesitantly unlocked its screen.

“Yeah. Make sure to read everything starting from…” Ouma checked the clock hanging on the wall across him. “...Around 11 pm.”

“Alright.”

…

…..

…….

Ouma patiently chewed as he waited for a reaction from the albino.

……..

……..

……..

 _‘Still, this cucumber tastes really good.’_ he thought as he munched on another one.

…………

…………..

**_“OUMA-KUN…!!!”_ **

“Nishishi! Yes, Kiiboy?”

Ouma can’t help but think back to the memories they’ve made together. Not the ones he spent with everyone, but the ones where it was only him and Kiibo. Those private moments that only the two of them know about while everyone still assumed that he and the android never got along.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Each memory, shaped like a single raindrop, caused ripples in his heart and in his mind. Leaving behind something even more memorable with each drop. Even as Kiibo was scolding him for the light-hearted prank, Ouma was at peace. Things would have been different had Kiibo decided to stay indoors that fateful day.

_“I’m glad you found me.”_

He should tell Kiibo that sometime soon. But for now, he preferred to bask in the blessed silence and focus on the warm set of lips he pressed against Kiibo’s very own.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Tonjiru - pork and vegetable soup.  
> 2\. "Will you make x for me everyday?" - is a traditional Japanese way of proposing marriage. This is commonly used in anime. ("Will you make miso for me everyday?/I would like to eat your miso everyday.")
> 
> I mostly recycled their chat names from Do You Love Me, but I had to change Saihara's since his personality in this work and in DYLM is far too different.  
> If you somehow managed to reach the end notes, congratulations! And thank you for taking the time to read this work!
> 
> Here's some sketches for Fast Forward Ouma and Kiibo:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
